


Des Henkers nobles Opfer

by Kyhiala



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Vaapad war ein Raubtier auf den Monden von Sarapin, welches blitzschnell mit Tentakelschlägen angriff. Die meisten Tiere haben mindestens sieben Tentakel. Die größten die jemals erlegt wurden, besaßen dreiundzwanzig Tentakel. Doch die Anzahl der Tentakel erfährt man erst, wenn das Vaapad tot ist – sie bewegen sich zu schnell, als dass man sie zählen könnte. So schnell, dass es dem Auge nicht möglich ist ihnen zu folgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Henkers nobles Opfer

Es war anders, als er erwartet hatte. Gänzlich anders.

Er hatte erwartet sich in einem See der Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit wiederzufinden. Stattdessen sah er sich einer zerklüfteten Landschaft gegenüber, durchzogen von tiefen Rissen, aus denen leuchtend rote Lava hervorquoll.

Er lächelte schmal, als ein Beben ihn fast von den Füßen riss, als wolle die Landschaft sich gegen sein Eindringen zur Wehr setzen. Aber sein Stand war sicher. Solch kleine Beben würden ihm nichts anhaben. Wie auf ein Stichwort schoss vor ihm aus dem Boden eine Lavafontäne.

Er stolperte zurück, fort von der Hitze, die ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Doch noch immer lächelte er.

Die Gegend war lebensfeindlich, aber er wusste genau, dass es nicht sein Leben sein würde, welches in einem der tiefen Risse verschwinden würde.

Die Fontäne versiegte und er trat wieder vor. Er sah sich um. Seine scharfen Augen suchten alles ab, doch zu seinem Bedauern entdeckte er nicht das, was er begehrte. Dann musste er sich halt weiter durch die Landschaft begeben. Ihm machte es nichts aus, denn er hatte alle Zeit der Galaxis.

Aufhalten würde und könnte sowieso niemand. Keiner würde das Schwert gegen einen Freund erheben.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. So langsam gefiel es ihm hier.

Er ging geradeaus, in Richtung eines Gebirgskamms, über welchem die Sonne noch hell am Himmel schien.

Bei jedem seiner Schritte rebellierte die Erde, machte ihm deutlich, dass er hier nicht erwünscht, dass er ein Eindringling war. Es störte ihn nicht. In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde sie auf ihn hören, sich winselnd vor ihm niederwerfen. Sie würde seine geballte Macht zu spüren kriegen.

Noch immer lächelnd, wenn auch unmerklich breiter, ging er weiter, sein Ziel fest vor Augen.

Und doch kam es ihm vor, als würde er ihm nicht näherkommen, nein, sich sogar davon entfernen.

Damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Es wäre ja auch viel zu einfach und langweilig, wenn die Gegend ihn einfach machen lassen würde.

Ein bisschen Amüsement musste sein. Anderenfalls käme er noch auf die Idee, sein Opfer wäre sein Begehren nicht wert.

Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Um seine Füße flossen Rinnsale zischender Lava, kleine Schlangen auf staubigen Grund.

Er drehte sich um. Er kam seinem Ziel näher. Er setzte zum Weitergehen an, doch er stockte. Das hier war zu einfach. Oder? Aber er war eingedrungen, als es am wenigsten erwartet wurde. Er, sein Opfer, konnte auf gar keinen Fall vorbereitet gewesen sein, wusste womöglich noch nicht einmal etwas von diesem Ritual.

War es deshalb so einfach?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt Nebensache. Er konnte später noch darüber nachdenken.  
Bedächtig schritt er weiter, spürte, dass sein Ziel immer näherkam. Bald würde ihm nichts mehr im Weg stehen. Alle würden nur auf ihn hören.

Das Gebirge lag nun direkt vor ihm. Er streckte seine Hand aus, spürte den rauen Stein. Kalt. Er war eiskalt. Nichts von der Hitze der Lavaströme hatte ihren Weg zu dem Gebirge gefunden.

Er atmete tief ein, ließ sämtliche Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Sein Ziel war nah. Näher, als er erwartet hätte. Aber ihm sollte es nur recht sein. Je schneller, er das hier hinter sich brachte, desto eher konnte er sich seinem wahren Ziel widmen.

Der Aufstieg war mühselig. Immer wieder lösten sich Steine und fielen ihm entgegen, Beben sorgten dafür, dass er nur schleppend vorankam. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihm ein Stein direkt auf die Hand fiel. Doch er ließ den Vorsprung nicht los. Er war fast angekommen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn, von dem Gebirgsplateau, auf dem er sein Opfer vermutete.

An den Schmerz in seiner Hand dachte er nicht weiter. Sorgfältig bahnte er sich einen Weg den steilen Abhang hinauf, führte Verrenkungen aus, von denen er nicht wusste, dass er zu ihnen fähig war. Aber hier war nun einmal alles anders. Er durfte nicht in normalen Maßstäben denken.

Sein Körper ächzte unter der Anstrengung, als er sich das letzte Stück auf das Plateau hinaufzog. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, sein Atem abgehackt. Ihm schmerzten Arme und Beine. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich dieser Ort hier von allem anderen Unterschied, aber er trotzdem gleiche Empfindungen verspürte.

Er ließ seinen Blick wandern. Das Plateau war nicht besonders groß, von daher entdeckte er sofort, weswegen er gekommen war.  
Er streckte seinen Rücken durch und schritt auf eine kleine Gestalt zu. Sie hockte an einem winzigen See, hielt eine Hand in das Wasser und hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.

„Guten Tag“, sagte er, als er bei dem Jungen ankam.  
Dieser drehte sich verwundert um. „Hallo.“  
Der Junge musterte ihn, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Auch er musterte sein Gegenüber. Dunkelhäutig, braune Augen, die beinahe schwarz erschienen und eine Glatze. Der Junge trug nur abgetragene Kleidung.

„Wie heißt du?“ Seine Stimme war sanft und entspannt.   
„Mace“, lautete die knappe Antwort des Buben.  
„Was machst du hier denn so ganz alleine?“  
„Ich beobachte den Fisch im Wasser.“ Der Junge erhob sich. „Und wer bist du?“  
Er lächelte. „Ein Freund.“

Langsam schien sich der Junge an seine Gegenwart zu gewöhnen. Er konnte spüren, wie er sich immer weiter entspannte. Gut, dachte er, so ist es gut.   
„Willst du denn gar nicht mit deinen Freunden spielen?“  
„Ich habe keine Freunde.“  
Er blickte den Jungen verwundert an. „Du hast keine Freunde.“

Mace schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben.“  
Die Antwort verwirrte ihn. Wieso konnte er es sich nicht erlauben? Sollte er sich in einer Sache geirrt haben?  
„Wieso denn das, mein Junge?“

„Wenn ich Freunde habe, dann werde ich angreifbar.“  
Jetzt war er erst recht verwirrt. Wieso sollte ein kleiner Junge solche Äußerungen von sich geben?  
„Aber jeder hat doch Freunde. Ich bin doch auch dein Freund, oder nicht?“  
„Ich kenne Euch nicht. Wie könnt ihr da mein Freund sein?“

Er schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.   
„Komm, setz dich zu mir. Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“  
Er ließ sich am Rande des Plateaus nieder und blickte zu Mace zurück. Der Junge zögerte, kam aber schließlich seiner Aufforderung nach.

Kurz vor dem Rand stoppte er allerdings.  
Mace starrte ihn nur an, stechend, als könnte er ihn nur mit seinem Blick vertreiben.   
„Ich werde mich nicht an den Abgrund setzen. Das ist zu gefährlich.“  
„Nun gut, dann bleib halt da stehen.“  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass dieser Junge nicht auf ihn hörte, aber er hatte irgendwo schon damit gerechnet.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Insgeheim verfluchte er den Jungen, dafür, dass er ihn ausgespielt hatte. Er hätte sich nur an den Abgrund setzen müssen und wäre Geschichte gewesen. Aber nein, er musste ja so eigensinnig sein.  
Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine Geschichte, wie er es gesagt hatte.

„Ihr seid kein Freund. Ihr habt keine Geschichte zu erzählen.“ Die Stimme des Jungen klang mit einem Mal viel reifer, so selbstsicher und schneidend.

Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen, erfüllte mit einem Mal seinen Verstand.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Er war nicht der Jäger.

Er war der Gejagte.


End file.
